Protegerte
by Umi Tatsuky
Summary: Era la misma destrucción de toda la vida y tal vez ellos eran los únicos dos que quedaban por ser extinguidos, pero mientras aún le quedara algo de razón él lucharía con tal de proteger a su querida amiga.


Protegerte

Sus pasos resonaban mientras ambos corrían, les faltaba el aliento y las piernas las sentían pesadas, pero no podían para... era correr o morir. Simon apretó fuertemente la mano de Marceline mientras corrían, sabía que ella no resistiría mucho más tiempo. Volteo la vista hacia atrás un momento, el ejercito de ese monstruo, ese horrible ser que se hacia llamar el _Lich_ estaba cada vez más cerca, ya solo los separaban unas pocas calles.

No pudiendo dejarlos acercarse más tomo a Marceline en sus brazos y continuo corriendo. La mochila en su espalda y el peso de su amiga habrían alentado a otro hombre, pero el no era cualquier hombre, el estaba conectado con la corona de hielo y frío y ya hace meses que no era más un humano.

- ¡Ah! - Marceline grito escondiendo su rostro en su cuello, tras de si escucho una fuerte explosión mientras esos monstruos se apresuraban por alcanzarlos.

Tenía que dejar a Marceline en algún lugar seguro, una vez hecho ello se encargaría de esas criaturas. Un poco más adelante diviso un río seco y un puente, apresuro el paso aumentando un poco la distancia entre ellos y sus perseguidores. Salto a la fosa y corrió bajo el puente. Marceline lo miraba preocupada con Hambo en sus brazos mientras la dejaba en el piso y se sacaba la mochila.

- Simon, ¿qué vas a hacer?

Se arrodillo a su altura - No te preocupes Marcy, yo me encargare de esos sujetos, tu quédate aquí y mantente a salvo. ¿De acuerdo?

- Esta bien - Ella le asintió con la cabeza mientras apretaba más fuerte al peluche contra su pecho.

Subió por un costado de lo que antes había sido la rivera de un río lleno de agua y vida para encontrase con la imagen de esos seres, casi sacados de una película de terror cada vez más cerca de ellos. Tomo la corona de su cinturón y se la puso en la cabeza. Sintió el poder invadir su cuerpo, así también como la perdida cada vez más rápida de la razón. Sabía que al ponérsela lo volvía más loco de lo que ya estaba, pero con todo el tiempo que había estado bajo su influencia había aprendido a mantener su conciencia un poco más dominante sobre los deseos de la corona, así era más o menos cociente de lo que hacía.

Así recordó invocar el frío y el hielo para congelar a sus perseguidores, escucho los gritos de sus oponentes al caer derrotados ante el poder del hielo y la nieve. Cuando el último yacía en el piso echo un cubo de hielo viviente... tal vez más muerto que vivo a juzgar por su aspecto, se quito la corona. Esta corona lo mentía vivo a costa de su cordura, pero aún conservaba suficiente razón para proteger a su querida amiga.

- ¡Eso fue genial Simon!

Rápidamente volteo para encontrar a Marceline en el puente saltando de alegría junto a Hambo. Ahora todo se encontraba cubierto por nieve y aunque él ya no era capaz de sentir frío sabía que la temperatura a su alrededor era cada vez menor.

- ¿Marceline? Te dije que te quedaras bajo el puente, ¿estas bien? - Se acerco corriendo a ella, estaba tiritando un poco, pero no tenía ni rasguños ni moretones.

- Estoy bien Simon. Te desististe de todos ellos, era imposible que me hicieran daño - Ella lo miro con sus ojos bien abiertos en admiración y una gran sonrisa, él no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el comentario.

- Tampoco hubiera podido derrotarlos de no haber sido por ti. Tu eres mi razón para luchar Marcy - Le acaricio la cabeza y ella solo río un poco. Cada vez temblaba con más fuerza - Por cierto, ¿qué paso con mi mochila?

- La deje bajo el puente - Ella le tomo de la mano antes de guiarlo de vuelta a la zanja.

Donde mismo la había dejado estaba su mochila cubierta por un poco de nieve. Se arrodillo en el piso con Marceline junto a él, abrió el bolsillo más grande y de él saco un chaleco y una bufanda.

- Ten Marcy, esta haciendo frío.

- Sí, lo sé - Ella se abrigo mientras el volvía a ponerse la mochila.

- Vamos, no vaya a ser que pronto lleguen más de esas cosas.

- Pero no importa, si vienen más tú te encargas de ellos, ¿verdad?

- Claro que sí, no dejare que ninguno te haga daño Marceline.

- Gracias Simon, pero... ¿es necesario que te pongas la corona?

Ella lo miraba con una expresión preocupada - Si no me la pongo no puedo protegerte.

Ella bajo la mirada - Esta bien - Luego volteo a mirarlo - Mientra sea Simon estará todo bien - Le tomo de la mano mientras seguían caminando. Tras de ellos quedaba la ciudad devastada cubierta por la nieve y un ejército que se desvanecía dentro de sus prisiones de hielo.

La misma corona que lo volvía loco y lo mantenía vivo, la usaría para proteger a la única persona que le quedaba, así tuviera que luchar con el mismo que se hacía llamar _Lich._

* * *

**NA: **Ok, no pude evitar escribir esto tras ver el adelanto de la nueva temporada, si hasta se me ocurrió una teoría con respecto a la canción de Simon para Marceline (la de "I remember you") y ese adelanto xD_  
_

Verán, en la canción Simon dice que debe proteger a Marceline, ¿cierto?, pero no dice de qué exactamente, y pues como el mundo realmente se destruyo y con ello casi toda la vida en el planeta... ¿Qué tal si la guerra de los champiñones y el cráter del planeta fueran culpa del Lich? Entonces Simon habría protegido a Marceline de la destrucción ¡causada por el Lich y sus esbirros!

Además de que Simon posee tres de las gemas usadas para luchar contra el Lich y que activan el Enchiridion; y si todo lo que dije antes es cierto y Simon protegió a Marcy de la destrucción de toda la vida y el mismo Lich... ¿eso querría decir que el Rey Helado es tan poderoso como el Lich?

Jaja, en fin, esa es mi "super teoría", no les puedo dejar un link para el preview, pero solo tiene que buscar "Adventure Time season 5 preview" ;)


End file.
